The Inside Romance
by MeIzzyBambi27
Summary: One day, I bump into Draco Malfoy, who I've been crushing on since first year. We get to know each other, and a relationship is formed. Set in sixth year.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Hi everyone! I originally wrote this for my entertainment purposes only (;D), but my friend suggested fanfic, so, here it is! If I get good reviews, I'll post more, otherwise, I'll probably forget. Thanks! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy. He belongs to J.K. Rowling. (Darn...)_**

I can remember the day I first met him as clearly as though it was yesterday. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he talked to the Harry boy, the boy who lived. I took one look at him and melted. The sleek, pale blonde hair, the cold yet mysterious grey eyes, and the pale white skin on such a god-like face. Oh yes. Do you know who I'm talking about? Draco Malfoy, of course. I knew he would never give me the time of day, or even look at me, but I had the slightest hope he would. He didn't. As Professor McGonagall walked in and introduced herself, I barely soaked in what she was saying. When it came time for us to be sorted into our houses, I prayed we would be in the same house.

The hat barely touched his beautiful head when it shouted, "Slytherin!" and I knew that had to be the house for me. When it got to be my turn, I sat down nervously, all eyes on me.

"Gryffindor?" asked the Sorting Hat, much to my dismay. "You seem brave, strong, willing…"

Me? Brave and strong? Oh no, definitely not, I thought. Slytherin, oh please, Slytherin, I thought.

"Slytherin!" shouted the sorting hat at once, much to my pleasant surprise.

I took the seat right across from his. I muttered a small, "Hey," and he gave a sort of snort in return. He wasn't to fully speak to me for another six years.

In year two, I bumped into him in the hallway after Potions class. "Watch it!" he snarled as I gathered up my books. His first words to me; they were like music to my ears. What a lovely voice… I snapped back to reality and apologized immediately.

During Quidditch matches, I would cheer him on in the stands, silently. (You see, I was a very shy and quiet girl then, and I didn't have any friends. I did well in all of my classes, only a few of which I had with him. Those few hours a day I could fantasize to my heart's content.)

In year four, he flung a quill at me in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. My heart leapt up into my throat. Was he… flirting? No… not at me, anyways.

And now, year six. I wanted to make a move on him. I'd changed much from the previous years, hardened, in a sort, to a true Slytherin. Of course that never really happened… at least not until we bumped into each other again. (His fault, this time.)

"Watch it!" I snapped.

"Oh, my apologies, Ms, err…" He glanced down at my Slytherin badge.

"Alexis," I said blushing.

"Ah yes, Ms. Alexis. You know, I haven't properly introduced myself, have I…? I'm—"

"Draco Malfoy, yes. I've, um, been in your classes since first year…" I trailed off.

"Ah yes. Pleasure meeting you. I suppose I'll see you in the common room then." He smiled a gorgeous grin and walked away.

After reliving that day's encounter with him throughout all of my classes, I made my way back to the Slytherin Common room. I sat down in the overstuffed green couch facing the fireplace, hoping he would come in to the room and talk to me. The couch was so comfortable, and the fire was so warm, I couldn't help but doze off. When I woke up, I heard chuckling. I looked over my shoulder, to see the Greek god Draco who I had been dreaming about.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"What's so funny?" I asked, "Did I snore or something?"

He laughed. "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh god, what did I say?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said with a smirk. "I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow morning in Potions."

"Yeah, I'll catch you later," I smiled.

At the Great Hall in the morning, I didn't see him until the very end of breakfast. I was about to ask him where he'd been, but he went off, talking to his friends and laughing. He had been saying something, and everyone's eyes were on him, including mine.

In Potions class, I sat down at my usual table. Draco walked into the room, his robes sweeping the floor behind him, and he sat next to me.

"Malfoy," I acknowledged him.

"My usual partner is absent today," he said in a monotone voice, "do you mind?"

"Attention class!" cried the Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. "Today we will be working on a love potion. Turn to page twenty of your Advanced Potion Making Book."

We hardly spoke a word as we read our books and put ingredients into our cauldrons accordingly. "Pass the dragon blood," he whispered. As I slid it to him, his hand landed on top of mine, thus causing me to blush feverously. He let his pale, marble hand linger atop mine for a moment before gently brushing off and grabbing the bottle. "The book says it's supposed to be a pale pink… it's looking kind of red," I said, still blushing.

"Oh, no worries, it'll work. I'm very good at potions, you know."

My heart was beating fast as we continued adding ingredients, causing the potion to eventually turn a faint pink. The occasional hand atop hand would occur, making me extremely nervous and shaky. As I was stirring counter-clock wise, I stirred too fast and knocked over the cauldron. The light pink liquid splashed all over his robes, spilling onto the floor, soaking us both.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I—"

"I'm guessing that was an accident," he said over the raucous laughter bursting from the class and my silent cursing.

"Go to the laboratories and get yourselves cleaned up," called Professor Slughorn. "You two have had enough excitement for one day, you must be more careful! Go on, shoo."

We walked out of the classroom, leaving pink puddle trails behind us. All was silent for a few minutes as we walked down the empty halls, until he said, "I was getting tired of that class."

"I like it," I said defensively. "It's like chemistry."

"Chemistry?" He spun around and stared at me. "You're a Mudblood, aren't you?" he asked coldly.

"Excuse me," I said, my voice dripping with acid, "My great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was a wizard, and--"

"Oh, but your parents are Muggles, aren't they? You're no Pureblood, I'll bet your parents are Squibs! I happen to be--"

"Part of the Wizarding World's Most Pureblood Family! Congratulations! No one cares!"

We were practically nose to nose, yelling at each other in front of the Slytherin Common room, still sopping wet from the potion.

We continued arguing, yelling at the top of our lungs as we stepped into the Common room.

"Well that's just fantastic Malfoy, just fantastic, why don't you just--"

Next thing I knew, Draco was kissing me. Kissing me! It was a passionate kiss, with a hint of anger, yet so soft and gentle. I immediately jerked back, surprised, and, out of instinct, I slapped him.

"What… Oh!" My eyes grew wide and I stifled a giggle.

"Sorry," he grinned mischievously, "sometimes my anger gets the best of me."

With that being said, I kissed him back just as passionately. I pulled away for a second. "You're such a prat."

He grinned and ran his fingers through my hair. "Not that this isn't nice, but we should really get cleaned up," he said, pulling his hand out, dripping with potion.

"Oh… right." I blushed. "Then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I was walking on air.

"I'll save you a seat at breakfast."

The next morning, as I sat down next to him, I heard everyone talking about us. Pansy Parkinson was eyeing me with a look of hatred and jealousy. I laughed, knowing she had liked him openly for the past 5 years, although he didn't see her that way.

"Hey," I said, smiling. "Get cleaned up alright?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "It took a while, thanks for that." He straightened his robes and cleared his throat. "Um, I have to… go somewhere. Crabbe, Goyle." He strode off, leaving me sitting there, confused.

I got up and ran to him. "What was that about?" I asked, out of breath.

He stopped suddenly, surprised, and turned towards me. "This is kind of a private thing," he said, "and I would prefer you stayed out of it. I'll see you in Potions." He turned on his heels and continued on his way with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind, leaving me alone, dumbfounded.

"What?" I thought. "Is he embarrassed to be with me? Is there another girl?" I was fuming.

In Potions, I was still angry, hurt, and confused when he sat down next to me.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about before, but I--"

"Draco, I don't have time for this! A-are you… do you not want to be seen with me? Is there someone else? I-I can't…"

"Steph, please, listen. I'm sorry, really, but you just have to listen to me. No, I don't mind being seen with you, and no, there's no one else. I can't explain properly here, we can talk about it tonight. Meet me in the common room at 12. I'll explain everything. It's… complicated." He sighed. "Please don't be mad. It doesn't suit your features. Now are we going to start this Draught of Living Death or not?" He smirked.

I relaxed a bit. Nothing was seriously wrong, but I couldn't help but feel worried.


	2. Jealousy in Potions Class

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, there was finals, and craziness, and then I forgot. Please forgive me! Also, I'm having trouble still learning how to use and get exactly what I want into each chapter. :P**

We were silent except for the clinking of vials and the occasional quips such as, "No, three quarts."

"Potter has done it again! The perfect Emotion Potion!" cried Professor Slughorn. "Just like his mother!"

"My God, I hate Potter," I said through clenched teeth. "Potter this, Potter that, 'Oh Potter, you're so amazing!"

"It's disgusting," Draco agreed, nodding. "He shouldn't even be here today. He should be dead like his vile, disgusting parents! He's all… famous and he didn't even do anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, Malfoy. Jealousy doesn't suit you."

He forced a laugh. "It's just disgusting." He tipped the entire contents of a greenish-blue vial into the cauldron and began stirring vigorously. The potion rapidly began changing colors, and some sloshed onto the table.

"Whoa! Hey, Draco, stop." I placed my hand on his stirring hand, and he slowed down. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look that said, 'why the moodiness?' Again, that little worried voice moved to the front of my mind.

"I'm a bit… under some pressure, okay? We'll talk about it tonight." He pointed his wand at the already dried potion on the table. "_Tergeo_." The potion immediately began siphoning off.

I sighed as everyone got up to leave, and shoved my Advanced Potion-Making book into my bag.

"Midnight," Draco whispered, right in my ear. He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, and was gone.

I half-grinned to myself and left.

**Sorry it's super short! I'm short on time, and I have to watch out for my parents, because they don't know about this. I promise next chapter will be nice and long! :)**


End file.
